1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for identifying data conversion events in distributed databases. More particularly, the present invention relates to automated data conversion and route tracking in distributed databases.
2. Related Art
Distributed databases include multiple databases accessible via a network or other interconnection by a querying computing node. The distributed databases may be logically distributed across multiple access or network domains and may be geographically distributed across physical locations. The querying computing node often uses a centralized registry to identify databases and physical data structures within the identified databases. The physical data structures are identified and accessible globally by name. Queries are issued to an identified database using an identified global name of a physical data structure. Query results are returned from the identified database in response to the issued query.